In conventional systems, the use of self-organizing maps is typically limited to clustering data documents by type and to either predicting where an unseen data document would be clustered to, or analyzing the cluster structure of the used data document collection. Such conventional systems do not typically provide functionality for using the resulting “clustering map” as a “distributed semantic projection map” for the explicit semantic definition of the data document's constituent data items. Furthermore, conventional systems typically use conventional processor-based computing to execute methods for using self-organizing maps.